


Shattered

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, JUST ANGST OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: A domestic that shatters the consulting detective's heart sends him to her door. Written for Day 5 of Sherlolly Appreciation Week on tumblr!





	Shattered

                “Sherlock, this isn’t working. It’s never going to work,” Molly told him solemnly. Sherlock tried but could not hold back his tears any longer. They fell down his cheeks. They had their first big fight erupt from months of little ones.

                “Molly, please,” he begged. “Please don’t leave me.” His voice was breaking. “I know I don’t deserve you but I am trying my best.”

                “I had wanted this—us—for so long,” she continued. “It’s just not what I want anymore.”

                “Molly,” he spoke in a whisper, then his voice became stronger. “What else am I supposed to do? I’ve done everything I possibly could.”

                “It just happened all wrong, Sherlock. Just because your sister forced the words doesn’t mean this is right; doesn’t mean we are right,” Molly countered. Sherlock felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart.

                “Maybe you’re right,” Sherlock concurred.

                “I—what?” Molly asked.

                “I was a fool; I’ll never make this mistake again. Romantic entanglements are, and always will be, nothing but a joke,” Sherlock sneered. “I no longer want any part of it. I’d rather go back to who I was.”

                “Sherlock,” Molly spoke softly. “That’s not what I—“

                “No, congratulations, Molly Hooper, you are the only woman who has ever broken my heart. I assure you that I will not allow it to happen again,” he told her before turning to walk away.

* * *

 

                Sherlock woke with a start, his breathing heavy. _It was all a nightmare. That’s all it was; a nightmare_. He ran a shaky hand through his onyx curls. His heart was slowing down from the intense pain he had felt, a tear slipped from his eyes. Molly had been his girlfriend for all of four months now. They never had fights like the one in his mind, though they did have the occasional squabble, but nothing unforgivable. Deep down, he wondered if she truly felt the way her dream counterpart did. Was she just hiding it just as she had hid the depth of her love for him?

                There was no way he would get back to sleep tonight. Sherlock slipped on his shoes, Belstaff and scarf, uncaring that he only wore pajamas underneath. He took a cab to Molly’s flat and used the key she had given him. Slipping his outerwear off in the sitting room, he padded his way into Molly’s bedroom. He slid beneath the covers, not so stealthily, waking her from sleep.

                “Sherlock?” Molly asked, checking her phone for the time. “What’s wrong, love?”

                “What makes you think something’s wrong? Maybe I just missed you,” Sherlock spoke lowly.

                “Because it’s four in the morning,” Molly yawned. She turned to face him. The worry etched on his face told her everything she needed to know. “You had a bad dream.”

                “Molly, you still want me, right? You don’t find me unworthy of your love?” Sherlock questioned, biting his lip.

                “Of course I still want you,” she assured him. “I love you so much, Sherlock. You’ve never been unworthy. What’s got into you?”

                “You broke up with me in my dream,” he sighed. “It wasn’t the prettiest domestic. You didn’t want me anymore; didn’t love me. In the end, I swore off romantic entanglements and only wished to be who I was before meeting you. I don’t want that.”

                “Come here,” Molly told him, bringing him closer to her, allowing his head to rest just above her breast. She held him, whispering words of love and pressing kisses in his soft curls. “I will never leave you. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.” A low chuckle escaped his lips and Molly was pleased that she made him laugh.

                “Being stuck with you is the best thing to happen to me,” he replied. “I’m never letting you go again.”

                “Again?” Molly questioned.

                “I should have told you how I felt that day you solved crimes with me,” Sherlock mumbled against her skin. “Me and my stupid chivalry.” It was Molly’s turn to laugh then.

                “Oh, Sherlock, I know,” Molly continued to laugh. “In some way, I always knew how you felt, but I refused to believe it. If anything, I’m the stupid one.”

                “Never,” he responded, trailing his lips up toward her throat. “I love you.” He placed another open kiss to her neck, followed by the lightest bite. He smoothed it over with his tongue before nuzzling his nose against her. Sherlock lowered his head back against her breast, allowing her heartbeat along with the whispered ‘I love yous’ from her lips to lull him to sleep.

                    

**Author's Note:**

> muahaha fooled ya didn't I? Like I would ever kill my otp like that xD


End file.
